With the development of the electronic technology, the touch panel instead of the physical keyboard is extensively used in electronic devices, and accordingly, the user operation is more convenient. To call a target application in a conventional electronic device, it is necessary to access a main page of the electronic device first and then touch an icon of the target application, and consequently, the response speed is slow. Since the electronic device in a sleep state (such as a screen-locked state or a standby state) can not sense any touch action on the touch panel, it is necessary to waken the electronic device in advance to call the target application. The corresponding application runs after the electronic device is unlocked, and accordingly, the response speed is slow.